Children of Darkness
by Horsetamer5
Summary: War can destroy even the most innocent of lives. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Six year old James Rogers moved closer to his mother as they walked through the train station. He didn't know why they had to move, he liked New York, he didn't want to leave all of his friends.

"Come along, James" said his mother, Peggy "It is very crowded here and I do not want you to get lost."

"Mommy, why do we have to move?" James asked, grabbing her hand.

"Well," said Peggy as she lifted him up and set him on her hip, " daddy and I have very important jobs and sometimes we have to work far away. We want to spend time with you and Lucy so that means we have to move so we can stay together."

"But I don't wanna leave," he whined, "I'm gonna miss Jack and Alex and all my other friends."

"I know sweetheart," Peggy answered gently, kissing the top of the boy's head; "But you'll make lots of new friends at the research base."  
A moment later, a girl who looked to be about eleven years old bounded up to them. "Mother," she said, "father told me to let you know that the train is here."

"thank you, Lucy" said Peggy, "can you go let him know that we will be right there?"

"Of course," responded Lucy as she ran off to deliver the message.

As they began to walk, James turned his head to take one last look at the city that had been his home for most of his short life.


	2. Chapter 2

The train rumbled through the cold, dark night. Steve Rogers set down the file that he was reading and gazed over at his two children, fast asleep on the single bed in the cabin.

His daughter, Lucy looked so much like Peggy, with her curly brown hair and bright green eyes. While everyone said that James was a carbon copy of his father, before the serum. James was a small, skinny kid, with light blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.

_They have both had to deal with so much in their lives, wit the war and James getting Scarlet Fever. They are both so brave, and I am so proud of them._

The sound of another person entering the room snapped Steve out of his reverie, looking up he saw his wife Peggy standing in the doorway. "Captain," she whispered, "It is very late, don't you think it is time we got to bed?"

"yes ma'am," he responded, "I'll be there in a minute."

Standing up, Steve walked over to the bed where the two children were sleeping. In their dreams, they could be far away from this world. In a place where there was no fighting, no anger or hate and where they did not have to worry about whether or not their daddy would return from the warfront.

Before he could stop himself, Steve reached out and placed a hand on Lucy's forehead; the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy," she croaked her voice still groggy from sleep, "wha's goin' on?"

"Nothing, sweetheart" Steve said gently, "go back to sleep, everything is alright."

"Ok," whispered Lucy as she closed her eyes, " 'love you daddy."

"I love you too little one," said Steve as he kissed the child's forehead.

Sighing, he turned and walked out of the small room, quietly closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

James stared intently out the window of the car, he had never seen a military base before, and it was amazing. He saw soldiers, just like his daddy; some were driving big tanks while others were running or on horses.

Some of them stopped and looked at him and when they did, he shrunk back away from the window.

"James Carter Rogers!" yelled Peggy from the front seat of the car, "for the third time, sit down and put on your seat belt; if I have to tell you again, you are not going to like the consequences."

"I would listen to her, Champ" said Steve, looking back at his son; "when your mother yells. it is a good idea to take her seriously."

Sighing, James sat down and closed his eyes, dreaming about all the adventures that he would have at his new home.


	4. Chapter 4

James was startled out of a dead sleep by the distant sound of explosions. Looking out his window, he saw flashes of light cutting through the trees. He quietly slid the out of his bed, being careful not to wake his sister, and walked out of the room. The old floor creaked as he padded down the hallway and moonlit shadows played on the walls. James was just about to step onto the staircase, when he heard a stern voice say, "stop right there, young man." Turning around, he saw his mother standing a few feet behind him, her face stern.

"What are you doing up at this time of night, James?" she asked, "you should be sleeping."

"I keep hearing noises outside and seeing flashes of light in the distance. I'm scared, mommy."

"Oh James," Peggy said gently, taking the boy in her arms. "There is nothing to be afraid of, mommy and daddy are here. We won't let anything happen to you or your sister. Now, come along, let's get you back to bed."

"I don't want to go back into my room," James said, "can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Alright," Peggy sighed, "just for one night."

Steve opened his eyes when he heard the door open. Turning, he saw Peggy holding James in her arms.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I found him out of his bed," Peggy whispered, laying the boy on the bed between them "I think he heard or saw something outside that must have scared him. He wouldn't go back into his own room, so I let him sleep with us."

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Steve asked, suddenly, "you know, bringing the kids up on an army base?"

"We didn't have a choice," Peggy said, "we will talk about this more in the morning, for now let's try and get some sleep."


End file.
